


Of Soulmates & Spirits

by the4thvvall



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, IT - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ghost richie, ghost soulmate au, ghost stan, main stenbrough, side reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4thvvall/pseuds/the4thvvall
Summary: au where the random chills and heats you experience is your soulmate touching you





	Of Soulmates & Spirits

“Ok this sucks ass.” 

He was right there. Literally right in front of him and Stan couldn’t do anything except stare. 

“How the hell do you manage this?” Richie laughed and gazed longingly at his soulmate.

“I don’t,” he said. Stan rolled his eyes and watched the two boys from a few feet away. One of them was called Eddie. He was small and wore a fanny pack. That’s all Stan had to say about him other than the fact that he was Richie’s soulmate and was unknowingly sitting right across from the most beautiful person in the world. 

His name was Bill Denbrough and Stan absolutely adored him. The only problem is that he had  
no idea Stan existed. It wasn’t fair, they were meant to be together. 

Honestly, he would probably be dead if Stan wasn’t there for him. He was smart, but he wasn’t smart. Once, he tried to find his brother in the sewers with Eddie. Stan and Richie had to scare them out of there before they could get lost or hurt. They still think the sewers are haunted, and Georgie was just playing in the yard the entire time.

Stan usually caught himself thinking back to past lives. Lives where Bill and him could live happily together without a worry in the world. It was heartbreaking, but Bill always forgot his past lives. Stan sometimes wishes he could forget, too. 

So how come in this life Bill didn’t notice him? 

Stan would die to be able to love him again. To kiss him and hold him and laugh with him. Why now?

\--

Bill would be lying if he didn’t feel that odd presence with him all the time. Even now, at the small coffee shop down the street. Like someone was watching him. Every now and then he would casually glance around to see if anything strange was happening. Instead, all he saw were couples that had happily found each other; small marks on their wrists symbolising who they were meant to be with. 

Bill had a small paper boat on his wrist which only started to make sense after Georgie “went missing”. His younger brother had a little balloon for his mark. 

Bill watched Eddie take a sip of his vanilla bean frappuccino. The small boy was soulmate-less too. He had the symbol of a cloud for his soulmate mark. Bill absentmindedly listened to Eddie ramble on about how the sanitation rating was wrong and that it should have been much lower than what it really was. He was picky about this stuff, it was an Eddie thing.  
He took sip of his latte and his shoulder suddenly felt...warm? This happened sometimes, every time being in a different place. Once it was his hand, then it was his cheek, then his neck, and now this. It certainly was not a bad thing, hence being the middle of January and his ass was going to freeze off. He had no clue why this happened but maybe it happened to everyone. 

Bill hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder and played it off like he was stretching. What the fuck, he thought. This was dumb, what was he doing. It was probably just, uh, something. There was nothing odd about this. 

\--

Stan Uris was very happy. Bill Denbrough unknowingly touched my hand! Stan frowned when the brunet’s hand lowered back onto the table. God, if only he would just stop being a dumb fucking idiot and notice that something weird is happening and that random parts of his body aren’t just, uh, I don’t know, unexplainably warm? 

Richie laughed at him from the table he was sitting on. Stan rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Richard. I’ve seen you try to be all lovey-dovey to Eddie and try to talk to him when he clearly doesn’t know you exist.” Richie stopped laughing. 

Bill stood up, empty latte in his hand. Eddie followed him as they threw their coffee cups away and silently exited the cafe. 

Stan and Richie followed. Not that they were stalkers or anything, but the two ghosts followed their soulmates’ every move with growing anticipation that they would get noticed. It was no use, so they eventually stopped trying, which is when they realized that they had to follow the two boys’ every move.

Eddie pointed to a cloud that looked like a dick. Richie cooed about how cute he was. Bill’s laugh rang through Stan’s ears. Stan adored Bill's laugh, it was like if honey had a sound. Richie elbowed him and excitedly pointed at a frog in the middle of the sidewalk that Eddie and Bill were now currently examining. 

Richie ran over and picked it up before it could hop away. Stan rolled his eyes. Then he heard a scream. Eddie was currently staring alarmingly at the frog with wide eyes. Bill looked incredibly confused yet scared. Stan was confused; what was so bad about-

_The frog is floating to them._

____

Richie dropped the frog and ran over to Eddie, placing a hand on either one of his cheeks. Stan didn’t move, and neither did Bill. 

__

“Eds? That wasn’t just my imagination, right?”  
“Definitely not,” Eddie said, eyes wide with fear. Richie let go of Eddie’s face and took a step back. 

__

“Stan, you know what this means, right?” Stan just nodded. He knew exactly what it meant. 

__

“They’ll finally know we’re here.”

__


End file.
